Raybrig NSX 2002
The Raybrig NSX 2002 is a R/C Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on October 30, 2002. It was based on the 2002 interation of the Team Kunimitsu's Raybrig NSX race car (car number 100) that was used in the 2002 Super GT (The then-All Japan Grand Touring Car Championship) season. The race car was based on the road-legal first-generation Honda / Acura NSX sports car. General info The NSX features the 2-seater, mid-engine race car body design, with a large spoiler attached to the rear. It also sports a large air-intake protruded from the top of the engine cover on the rear. It was mainly in Raybrig Blue, with the white Raybrig-styled body decal with red underlay on it. In addition to the 'Kunimitsu ' decal on the front bonnet, it has several sponsor decals, including Bridgestone, Casio, Stanley's brand Raybrig and of course, Tamiya. It comes with the small-diameter RC-type 6-spoke wheels with high-profile tires. It is available in either a standalone assembly kit or a bundle with a R/C system. About the real-life car the Mini 4WD car is based on The Super-GT-specs NSX race car, first introduced in 1996, was heavily modified from the road-legal NSX sports car, with its chassis being developed by Dome and its engine being developed by Mugen Motorsports. The body design of the NSX race car has developed race by race, season to season to the demands of increasing aerodynamic downforce within Super GT's regulations. Unlike the road-legal NSXs, the race car's V6 engine was mounted longitudinally instead of transversely, with gearbox being located in the center tunnel under the cockpit. The gearbox is connected to the rear differential by a driveshaft. Depends on classes and race rules, the V6 engine can be in either natural-aspirated or turbocharged configurations. The modified V6 engine can produces to nearly 500 bhp. Prior to the following 2003 season, the race car used the modified natural-aspirated C32B V6 engine that has 0.2 Liter more than the normal 3.2 Liter engine on the roadcars and was equipped with a stroker crankshaft from Toda Racing. Originally, Team Kunimitsu's NSX race car sports the two-tone color of black and red when in was introduced in 1996 to replace their Porsche 911 (964) RSR-T race cars. However, the team's main sponsor change from ADVAN to Stanley Electric in the following year (1997) led to the color change to the race car from the black and red two-tone body color to the blue color with white and red Raybrig-styled body decals on it, hence the car's nickname Raybrig NSX. For the 2002 season, the Raybrig NSXs were mostly driven by Hidetoshi Mitsusada and Hiroki Katou. (though Toshihiro Kaneishi temporarily replace Katou in round 2) In the end, Mitsusada takes 4th place with 63 points, while Katou and Kaneishi takes 6th place and 20th place respectively. Technical info Length: 163 mm Width: 79 mm Height: N/A Chassis: TR-1 Chassis Gear Set(s): N/A See also Honda cars * Honda City Turbo * Beams Integra Related * Braun Tyrrell Honda 020 * Footwork FA13 Mugen Honda * McLaren MP4/7 Honda External link Tamiya Japan * Raybrig NSX 2002 (Full set) on Tamiya official website Category:R/C Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars based on real-life automobiles Category:Mini 4WD cars